


Na północ, gdzie nadzieja

by oEllenao



Series: Piosenki ze Śródziemia i okolic [3]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, ale zawsze to poważniejszy repertuar niż u Elronda ("Tra-la-la tra-le-le W dolinie wesele ha ha!"), ba - zabrał im dom na Amon Lanc, i przepędził hen na północ, jak zwykle Sauron ich nęka, m.in. "Niech was niosą bystre wody", nie są to wyżyny pieśniarskie, nowa nadzieja, nowa siła, nowy dom, oraz "Tocz się tocz się tocz się tocz", początki siedziby znanej nam z akcji Hobbita, podarunek, przed akcją z Hobbita, przeróbka piosenki, wzorowane na piosenkach tych oto elfów, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Na życzenie Optymistki. Miało być optymistycznie, a na pewno bardziej niż zazwyczaj u mnie bywa.<br/>Optyś chciała na melodię: Centuries - Fall Out Boy i jest, tyle że do wolniejszej nieco aranżacji.</p>
<p>Melodia: Centuries - Fall Out Boy, w aranżacji Brooklyn Duo. Link: https: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v =ab2xIeVvmlg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Na północ, gdzie nadzieja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Optymistka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Optymistka).



> Na życzenie Optymistki. Miało być optymistycznie, a na pewno bardziej niż zazwyczaj u mnie bywa.  
> Optyś chciała na melodię: Centuries - Fall Out Boy i jest, tyle że do wolniejszej nieco aranżacji.
> 
> Melodia: Centuries - Fall Out Boy, w aranżacji Brooklyn Duo. Link: https: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v =ab2xIeVvmlg

Świeć, słońce, świeć  
i blaskiem dotykaj dusz,  
niech im dodaje sił  
do walki z tym, co kryje cień.  
  
A ty, ziemio drżyj, drżyj, ostrzegaj nas,  
z mgieł przywróć Doriath i unieś wspomnienie Amon Lanc.  
  
Wietrze wiej, żyj wśród traw!  
  
Budzą trwogę mknące cienie,  
Sauron krzykiem niesie ból,  
lecz w środku tego zła, spod ruiny serc  
słyszymy wciąż nadzieję.  
  
Nieście nas, północne drogi!  
Ponieście nas hen, nad bystre strumienie.  
Tam wędrówki kres, tam ostatni dom  
i lasu głos spokojny.  
  
Nieście nas!  
  
Świeć, słońce, świeć  
i blaskiem dotykaj dusz,  
niech im dodaje sił  
do walki z tym, co kryje cień.  
  
A ty, ziemio drżyj, drżyj, ostrzegaj nas,  
z mgieł przywróć Doriath i unieś wspomnienie Amon Lanc.  
  
Wietrze wiej, żyj wśród traw!  
  
Nie dopuści mknących cieni  
do leśnej twierdzy hardy, groźny lud.  
Na Saurona krzyk, co niesie ból i śmierć,  
odpowie elfich rogów czysty dźwięk.  
  
Wtuleni w pnie drzew, słuchając głosu ich serc,  
więcej mamy siły, więcej chcemy drwić  
i większa jest w nas zemsta, więcej żąda krwi.  
  
Ach, najbystrza rzeko, od elfów przyjaźń weź,  
gniew nasz trzymaj w ryzach,  
wrogów ciała nieś!  
  
Świeć, słońce, świeć  
i blaskiem dotykaj dusz,  
niech im dodaje sił  
do walki z tym, co kryje cień.  
  
A ty, ziemio drżyj, drżyj, ostrzegaj nas,  
z mgieł przywróć Doriath i unieś wspomnienie Amon Lanc.  
  
Wietrze wiej!  
Wietrze wiej, z zachodu gnaj.


End file.
